


Night Nurse

by Sholio



Category: Iron Fist (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 12:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16576532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sholio/pseuds/Sholio
Summary: Claire patches Danny up. Set between seasons 1 & 2.





	Night Nurse

**Author's Note:**

> For this Tumblr prompt: _Maybe a short little Danny & Claire team up (with her no-nonsense attitude she's my favourite in S1)? Maybe he is injured and she helps him out (again, there can never be enough of that). Colleen+Danny+Claire is my favourite trio on this show. Anything you can think of to write with them that re-captures the S1 dynamic would be 100% wanted :D_
> 
> [Also on Tumblr.](https://sholiofic.tumblr.com/post/179955795323/maybe-a-short-little-danny-claire-team-up-with)

"You know, at one point -- hold still -- you were one of the few people I knew who _didn't_ go out fighting crime at night and almost getting yourself killed on a regular basis -- Danny, seriously, this is going to leave a scar if you keep moving, _hold still."_

"I was just texting Colleen." Danny wriggled a little to put the phone back in the pocket of his pants, or what was left of them with all the slashes and the blood. "Had to let her know I'm pretty far from home and I'd be back late."

Claire raised her eyes heavenward and sutured the last cut in his arm. "I don't suppose you mentioned that you nearly got yourself shish-kebabed by a psycho with a broadsword. It's a good thing you were close to my place."

"I know, it was the biggest sword I've ever seen, it was a great fight," Danny said, grinning, and then, "Ow."

"Hold still ... oh, never mind," she sighed. He was reaching for his phone again; it had just vibrated with an incoming text.

"Colleen wants to know if I got hurt." Danny frowned. 

"Gosh, it's like she knows you or something."

"I'm not sure what to tell her."

Claire sighed again and stripped off her rubber gloves. She took the phone out of his hands, ignoring his protest, and texted back, _Hi Colleen, this is Claire. He's with me. He'll be okay._

Danny reached for the phone. "What'd you tell her? I said not to worry her!"

"She already knows that _something_ happened." Claire straightened up and looked down at him, sprawled on her couch (which was covered with a sheet to keep the blood off) and looking like he'd been through a meat grinder. "When exactly _were_ you planning on telling her?"

"When I got home. I wasn't going to _lie_ , it's just that there was no point in worrying -- oh, now she says she's coming up to your place to get me. Colleen, no!" He began typing. 

"Tell her I'll open a beer for her," Claire said, collecting the discarded gauze wrappings and shoving them into a bag. "And drink your juice. You need to rehydrate."

Danny looked like he was thinking about several different ways to reply, but in the end he settled for a meek "Thank you" and reached for the glass on the coffee table, clenching his teeth as the movement pulled at his freshly stitched cuts.

Claire went to see if she had any of Luke's sweatpants around.

 

*

 

By the time there was a knock on the door, she'd gotten Danny into clean, non-bloody clothes and got him to drink a glass of orange juice and another of water to help replace the blood volume he'd lost. She let in Colleen, who looked understandably worried, and even more so when she saw Danny on the couch.

"I'm okay," Danny said hastily. It would probably have been more convincing if he'd been able to sit up straight.

Colleen leaned over the back of the couch to wrap her arms around him. "I told you to call me if you needed backup."

"I would have! It was just over really fast. This weirdo with a broadsword tried to knock over a convenience store. I got 'im and left him for the police."

"We do get all kinds, don't we." Colleen nuzzled against his hair. "Claire, thank you for taking care of my idiot boyfriend."

"He'll be all right," Claire said. She reached for the open beer on the coffee table. "Drink?"

"Oh, no, we should be leaving. We've inconvenienced you enough."

"Trust me," Claire said, "compared to some people I know, you two are no trouble at all. Why don't you spend the night here? No need to hassle with taxis in the middle of the night."

"I don't want to put you out --" Colleen began.

"It's no trouble. We never hang out anymore."

"I know," Colleen sighed. "It's just so busy with the renovations to the dojo and my new job at the center. Are you sure we won't be in your way?"

"Please. Keep me company. As long as you don't mind if I crash soon."

Colleen laughed and stroked her hand across Danny's head. "Danny looks like he's two seconds from falling asleep anyway."

"Am not."

Claire got a second beer from the kitchen, and snagged a blanket while she was at it, to drape over Danny on the couch. Colleen sat down and folded up her legs to make a nest for his head. Claire wordlessly passed her a pillow; Colleen tucked it under his head in her lap.

"I feel like I'm not being a good guest if I just fall asleep here," Danny murmured. "And hey, Colleen, I haven't even told you about my fight with Broadsword Dude."

"Okay, first of all, we are not calling him that, it’s the worst supervillain name of all time - and second, you can tell me all about it in the morning." She stroked his hair in slow circles and leaned an elbow on the arm of the couch. "So, Claire, what's new with you? Fought any guys with swords lately?"

"I feel like I'm being mocked," Danny murmured with his eyes closed.

"Don't worry," Colleen said, circling her fingers on his scalp as he all but melted into her lap. "We'll wait until you're asleep to _really_ start mocking you."

"Ha ha." It was a breath; he was just about out.

"Seriously, Claire," Colleen said, looking up, "thanks. And don't say it was no trouble, because I'm sure you didn't want to be up at 1 a.m. stitching up my boyfriend." The soft, gentle swipes of her fingertips across his forehead gave the lie to the sterner words.

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't wish my friends wouldn't get hurt quite as often," Claire said. "But I'm glad I was there when I was needed."

"Thank you, Claire," Danny said quietly from Colleen's lap.

"You said that already," she said, reaching over the coffee table to poke him lightly in an uninjured part of his shoulder, underneath the loose gray fabric of one of Luke's spare hoodies.

"Anyway, seriously, how are you?" Colleen asked. "How are things with Luke? Let's talk about you for a little while."

And Claire smiled, and stretched out her legs, and settled in for a visit. It wasn't like she'd _planned_ that most of her good friends would be people she only saw at night when they tumbled bleeding and half-dead through her window ... but life had a way of twisting around to surprise you, and it was a pretty good life, after all.


End file.
